Sixty Day Notice
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Kagome lives in a building that recently comes under new management. The new landlord wants to get rid of the people and raise the rent, make the apartments a better place. But when Sesshomaru meets Kagome he has a change of heart. Inuyasha, on the other hand, has other plans.


A/N: Hey there people. Anyone who has read Music Can Bring Us Together and pays attention to these things will know I've had an idea for a Sess/Kag fic. I've written a couple very lemony one shots for them but I want an actual love story for them. So here it is. I hope I do this right.

I would like to thank Midnight Rose of Sorrow for beta reading this chapter and helping me figure out a name for the story. She owns the Sess/Kag FB page ( /SessKag) so go like!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Own the story though.

Chapter 1: Under New Management

-NOTICE-

To whom it may concern,

Please be advised that the building is under new management and we have decided to make some changes. You have 60 days to move out. If you do not we will force you out.

Thank you.

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is this?" The bright yellow paper hung on my door, just like it did on almost every other door. I knew most of the people living in the building. All the doors that had the notices were people on welfare or with shit jobs. Or those on welfare and shit jobs. _Guess the new landlord wants to get rid of the trash._

I tore the paper down ruthlessly and unlocked my door. My apartment was small but it had what I needed. The apartment had a kitchen, little sitting room, bathroom and a bedroom. Obviously my mattress and box spring were on the floor but they were good enough to sleep on. And my couch held up, TV worked, as did the fridge and stove. All anyone needed. It was more than some other unlucky souls in the world.

I went straight to the bathroom and stared into the mirror observing my reflection. My long black hair was a mess from work and the uniform I wore made me look stupid. I hated being a waitress but it was the only job I could get. I barely made enough to live on. I sighed at the dark circles under my brown eyes which made me look even more tired than I actually was.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, throwing my uniform into my over stuffed hamper. I so desperately needed to do laundry and I figured doing it now was as good a time as any. I fished out my bag of quarters and my detergent and somehow got my hamper out the door. Stumbling down the stairs to the laundry room I cursed in every language I could think of in frustration.

On the ground level my hamper crapped out and broke, spilling all my already dirty clothes onto the even dirtier floor. Yelling in frustration I kicked my clothes in a feeble attempt to release some of the pent up anger over the day from hell I was currently being forced to endure.

"Jeez, what did those undies ever do to you?" I looked to where the voice came from. The guy had long silver hair and amber eyes. He also had a pair of cute little dog ears on top of his head. His smile was cocky. I already knew I wasn't going to like the guy.

"I haven't had a great day, so please, kindly piss off." I squatted and uselessly gathered my clothes. How was I supposed to hold all of them and everything else? Wishing they would just spontaneously combust didn't work so I decided I'd ask someone for a bag. The arrogant looking guy hadn't moved, he only smiled more as if he was a lord looking down on a pitiful subject.

"Well, well, well, maybe you should be a little nicer to the new landlord. You are still going to be here for a few weeks." His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked down on me. Not just because I was still squatted down. I could tell he thought he was better than me because he had money. Yes he definitely had the 'I'm the king of the castle and you're the dirty rascal!' kind of look on his face.

"_You_ are the new landlord? So you're the one who decided that we weren't good enough?" I stood, really wanting to punch him, my hands tingling in want and anticipation, but I knew I'd get kicked out earlier if I did. Taking a calming breath before I spoke was definitely a good idea.

"My father left it to my brother and I. We don't want drug dealers and bums living in a place we own." His arrogant tone frustrated me to no end.

"Mr. Taisho was a great man, who always understood that not everyone can have it easy. So he made it easy on us by giving us a low rent place to live. He was a saint. You are a pig. I cannot believe you grew up to be like this. I never thought Mr. Taisho's 'amazing boys' would turn out to be the worst people on earth!" I turned away from him and knocked on apartment number 3.

Sango's place was the same size as mine and I could see the yellow paper torn under the door. She answered quickly, looking just as pissed off as I was.

"Can I borrow a garbage bag? My hamper broke. I'll bring you one right after I'm done laundry." Without a word she grabbed a bag off the top of her fridge and handed it to me, glaring at the demon still standing by my clothes. I only shook my head, knowing she heard the exchange and wanted to kick his ass. I didn't want to lose my best friend because of the ass hole.

"It's fine. I'll bring you one soon." I turned, gathered my clothes into the bag, topped it off with my bottle of detergent and walked away. Dog boy just stood there and smiled his cocky little smile. Just as I got to the door I heard him speak.

"Maybe if you make it worth my time we could discuss you staying." I heard the smirk and only wished I could take a swing at him. Instead I kicked the door open, which barely missed someone in the laundry room. He quickly moved back to let me barrel though.

"Sorry, having a bad day that just keeps getting worse." I set my bag down and took a few breaths before turning to the guy. When I did I stopped breathing. He was _gorgeous_!

Long silver hair, bright golden eyes, his face was flawless and I didn't doubt his body would be too. _Whoa his body?_

"It's alright, I heard a little of the exchange out there. Are you alright?" His voice was deep and seductive. I felt my cheeks heat up a little and looked down.

"Yeah, as good as I can be. The new landlord is an ass. His father was amazing, giving us all a chance to make it. This guy doesn't care how many of us will become homeless after this. He couldn't care less about those with children who need some place like this. Or for those of us who have to pay other debts. I hate people like him!" I threw my clothes into a washer and put the detergent in the right spot. Closing the thing and putting in my quarters took all my concentration.

When I had no excuse but to turn around and look at him I finally turned to face him. He was staring at me, his flawless face the definition of one in deep concentration.

"You received a notice?" I loved the way he spoke but wished he'd talk like a normal person. It made me think of the few doors without yellow papers on them.

"Yeah, I did. I think only five places in the entire building didn't get one. Guess you're one of the lucky ones." He didn't answer, instead only looked like he was thinking again. I wished I could read minds so I could figure out what mister hottie was thinking.

"I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Sesshomaru."

A/N: There it is. I hope I did well for this chapter and did things right. Please R&R and let me know what you think!


End file.
